wings_of_fire_contributes_welcomefandomcom-20200213-history
Riptide
Riptide is a male SeaWing with blue scales, dark blue horns, a pale underbelly, an old bite mark on the tip of his tail, claw mark scars along his underbelly, slash marks across his snout, and dark blue eyes. He was introduced in The Lost Heir ''as a member of the Talons of Peace, and a lookout for the SeaWings. Queen Coral seemed to dislike him for him being the son of Webs, as she thought of his family as traitors and cowards as Webs ran away in the middle of a battle and later came back to steal Tsunami's egg. It is possible that he is Tsunami's current love interest. He also taught her some Aquatic, and it ''Winter Turning, he asked Winter if they'd brought a message to him from Tsunami. He is currently the leader of the Talons of Peace, or whatever the movement has become, according to Webs in Moon Rising and Winter Turning. It is hinted that Tsunami has a crush on him. Stories Kingdom of Sea Disaster (POV) Biography Pre-Series Riptide hatched a couple of years before Webs, his father, fled in the middle of a battle. Webs later came back and stole Tsunami's egg from Queen Coral's Royal Hatchery so that he could fulfill the prophecy. Because of this, Webs became the tribes most notorious traitor. Queen Coral hated Webs for what he had done, and she strongly distrusted Riptide, saying that betrayal ran in their family. She assigned Riptide to the lowest of duties, guarding the border of SeaWing territory, as far away from the palaces as possible. Riptide had been interested in knowing about his father ever since. Because of this, he joined the Talons of Peace to find out more about his father, though they told him nothing about Webs except that he was safe. He secretly passed on SeaWing information to the Talons for years. The Lost Heir Riptide discovered the Dragonets of Destiny in SeaWing territory and brought them to the Summer Palace of the Sea, after being questioned by the Queen's brother, Shark. Queen Coral finally met her long-lost daughter, Tsunami, then revealed to her that Webs was Riptide's father, and that he could not be trusted. Tsunami, however, thought it was unfair for Coral to punish Riptide for something his father had done. Riptide followed Tsunami from a distance afterward, and helped her repeatedly at sea. He wanted to protect the Dragonets' of Destiny, and is shown to seem to be very fond of Tsunami. After Tsunami's first lesson of Aquatic from Whirlpool, which turned out to have taught her nothing, she went to Riptide. Riptide taught her some basic Aquatic, and they became friends. Later, when Tsunami takes on the role of protecting Queen Coral's last female egg, Riptide shows her the way to the Summer Palace. When Tsunami returned to the Summer Palace, and went to see her friends, Riptide left before he could be noticed away from his guard post. After he left, Glory accused Tsunami of liking Riptide, and Tsunami immediately denied it. The following day, Webs was found at the Summer Palace, and Coral decided to later execute him for his crimes. Soon after, Riptide was found sneaking around the Summer Palace as well. Queen Coral accuses Riptide of working with his father, and she threw them both in prison, despite Tsunami's protests. Coral was convinced that Webs was the assassin who had been killing off all her heirs for years, and she wanted to protect her last egg, which was being guarded by Tsunami, to be put back into the Royal Hatchery. However, Tsunami knew that Webs was not the real assassin and that the egg was still in danger. She made a deal that if she caught the assassin, then Queen Coral would have to set Riptide free. Coral, thinking that she already had the assassin, agreed. That night, Tsunami stayed in the hatchery with the egg. The assassin turned out to be a statue of Orca, placed inside the hatchery. Orca had secretly been an animus dragon, and had enchanted the statue to take out any potential threats to her being queen. Orca never became queen though, and was killed accidentally during her challenge to become queen. The statue remained their after her death, killing all of the queen's daughters. Tsunami defeated it, and saved the queen's last daughter. The statue was later destroyed by Queen Coral. Queen Coral agreed to release Riptide, but said he could not stay with the SeaWings. The dragonets had decided to leave the Kingdom of the Sea, and Tsunami suggested to Riptide to come with them. Blister, however, who was at the palace at the time, didn't want the dragonets to leave. To prevent them from leaving, Blister convinced Queen Coral to put the dragonets in her prison. Anemone, Tsunami's younger sister, slipped away from her mother, and helped free the dragonets. The dragonets then freed Riptide and Webs from their cage, and prepared to leave. Riptide then revealed to Tsunami that he had joined the Talons of Peace, but then said he only did it to learn more of his father, though they told him nothing. Tsunami was mad at Riptide for lying to her, but at the same moment, the SeaWing Palace was attacked by the SkyWings and the MudWings, who had followed Webs to the Summer Palace. The dragonets and Webs escaped, but Riptide stayed to fight against Burn's alliance. Tsunami wasn't sure she'd forgiven Riptide for lying to her, but she did hope to see him again. The Brightest Night Riptide was seen when Sunny, Tsunami, and Ochre go to the Talons of Peace camp. There, he introduced a few of the significant members of the Talons of Peace, such as Flame's mother, Avalanche. He is also present at Burn's Stronghold near the end of the book, and helps to hold Clay down while Peril burns the venom from the dragon-bite viper from him. Moon Rising Riptide is mentioned by Webs in the Jade, and Gold Winglets' history class. Webs said that he is "the leader of whatever the Talons of Peace are becoming." Winter Turning Riptide was seen in the book when Qibli, Winter, Kinkajou, and Moonwatcher were looking for somebody in the Talons of Peace who could show them a certain spot in the Sky Kingdom, as he was the leader of the Talons of Peace ever since Nautilus stepped down. Moon gives the sketch of where she saw Scarlet in Icicle's dreams, and hands it to Riptide, who shows it to Avalanche and Pyrite, two SkyWing talons to help them look for it. Personality Riptide greatly cares for Tsunami. He may have a crush on her, as he tends to follow her around. In Winter Turning, his eyes lit up at the mention of the Jade Mountain Academy, as Tsunami was there, and immediately questioned how she was. He also wanted to avoid getting his father's reputation. He is displayed as being nice, but always seems a bit mysterious, as shown when hesitating to tell Tsunami that Webs was his father, or that he was working for the Talons of Peace. Quotes "I certainly did not! You said you liked me, and that you'd followed me all the way out here to tell me that." "You said, 'Hey sparkling teeth, I totally love three of your claws but not the others, and I wish your nose was a herring so I could eat it, and also your wings sound like sharks snoring." "That's not usually how I introduce myself." "Squid-brain'. My new favorite insult, thanks to you." "That's Anemone, your sister." "Squid! Didn't you hear my orders?" Gallery SeaWing.png SeaWing and RainWing hybrid.jpg Category:SeaWings